The instant invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy assembly comprising a base unit, one or more accessories which are removably receivable on the base unit and a sound effect mechanism which is responsive to the removal of the accessories from, the absence of the accessories from, or the repositioning of the accessories in predetermined positions on the base unit for issuing predetermined voice messages and/or other sound effect.
A variety of different types of toys have been heretofore available which have been capable of issuing voice messages as well as other types of sound effect. In this regard, the U.S. Patent to Stowell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,245 relates to a toy doll comprising a synthesizer which is capable of producing speech sound effect in response to movement of the doll. Further, the U.S. Patent to Kwan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,237 discloses a toy action character figure which is manually actuatable for producing various sound effect. The U.S. Patent to Weiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,233 also discloses a toy device which is capable of producing various sound effect, and the U.S. Patent to Collier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,837 discloses a radio controlled vehicle containing a sound effect system. However, the heretofore available devices of this general type have been incapable of effectively interacting with a child so as to lead, respond to and/or reinforce the activities of the child in a play format, and hence, their play value has generally been somewhat limited.
The instant invention provides an improved toy assembly which is capable of more effectively interacting with a child so as to lead, respond to and/or reinforce the activities of the child in a play pattern and which, therefore, has a substantially enhanced play value. Specifically, the instant invention provides an effective toy assembly which is capable of issuing sound effect, including voice message instructions, for leading, encouraging or responding to the activities of a child in a play pattern in response to the removal of one or more accessories from, the absence of the accessories from, or the repositioning of the accessories in predetermined positions on a base toy unit. More specifically, the toy assembly is capable of effectively issuing responses, prompts, commentary and instructions to add reality to a play pattern which involves the use of the one or more accessories in combination with the base toy unit. The toy assembly preferably includes sound effect means for issuing several different predetermined sound effect, including messages, in response to different activities relating to the accessories. Specifically, the sound effect means of the toy is preferably operative for issuing one of several possible and appropriate predetermined voice messages or sound effect in the event that a particular accessory is removed from the predetermined position thereof and for issuing one of several and appropriate predetermined messages in the event that the accessory is absent from the predetermined position thereof when another predetermined accessory is removed or replaced. The appropriateness of a particular message is preferably determined by examing the status of the other accessories. Still further, the sound effect means is preferably operative for issuing a voice message in response to repositioning the same accessory in the predetermined position thereof on the base toy unit. The base toy unit preferably comprises a toy vehicle, and the accessories preferably comprise accessories which are coordinated with the toy vehicle so that they are removably positionable in predetermined positions thereon. The toy vehicle is preferably embodied as a toy fire truck, and the accessories preferably comprise toy fire fighting accessories, such as a firefighter accessory, a dog mascot accessory, a fire hose accessory and a ladder accessory. The sound effect which are produced by the toy assembly are preferably coordinated with the fire truck for instructing a child to perform certain activities in connection therewith, for reinforcing certain actions, for guiding the child in the performance of further activities and for providing randomly timed sounds and voices that add to the reality of the play scenario, i.e. dog barking or radio communications. For example, when an accessory comprising a firefighter action character figure is removed from its predetermined position on the fire truck, the sound effect means in the fire truck is preferably operative for issuing a voice message to instruct a child to remove a hose accessory from a stored position on the truck and to assemble the hose accessory in an operative position thereon. As a second example, the sound effect means is preferably operative for issuing a message for directing the child to raise or pivot a ladder accessory attached to the fire truck once the ladder accessory has been moved from a predetermined stored position on the truck in order to lead or encourage the child in the operation of the ladder accessory. As a third example, when an accessory, such as a firefighter character figure or a dog mascot figure, is repositioned in its predetermined position on the fire truck, the sound effect means is preferably operative for issuing a voice message which praises the firefighter or the mascot for a job well done.
Accordingly, it is seen that the toy assembly of the instant invention represents a significant advancement in the art relating to toys of the general type which are capable of issuing voice messages. Specifically, the toy assembly is capable of issuing sound effect, including voice messages in response to the removal or absence of one or more accessories from, or the repositioning thereof on the base toy unit, and hence, it is capable of more effectively encouraging and reinforcing a child in an ongoing play pattern. Further, because the toy assembly is capable of responding to the absence or presence of the one or more accessories at the predetermined positions thereof on the base toy unit, it is capable of directing a child to remove the accessories from or to reposition them on the base toy unit during the course of a play pattern. Hence, it is seen that the toy assembly of the instant invention is capable of effectively interacting with a child to significantly increase the time period during which the toy assembly is capable of holding the child's attention. Consequently, it is readily seen that the toy assembly has a significantly increased play value as compared to the heretofore available toy assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective toy assembly which is capable of interacting with a child through sound effect including voice messages.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy assembly comprising a base unit, a plurality of accessories which are removably receivable on the base unit and a voice unit which is operative for issuing voice messages in response to the absence or presence of the accessories on the base unit.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide an interactive toy assembly which is capable of issuing voice messages for supporting a child in a play format.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy assembly which is capable of recognizing what accessories are attached to a base unit and what accessories are missing therefrom when the toy is turned on.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.